A Mother's Sorrow
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Part of a series of one shot all interconnected.


A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

This is part of what has become a series of one shots;

Nature's Calling

Cutting Deep

A Family's Thoughts

A Father's Love (not actually a challenge response, but needed written)

Idiots (Yes, that a two part short where Cj makes his appearance)

This one is only going to be from Edna, Helen and Steph's POV. I posted a challenge about owning property in denial and this is my answer to it. Also, someone requested Helen's POV. I'll have one more one shot in this series from the Merry Men's POV, as soon as I find a challenge to fit it. So ladies and gents, send them my way. If I see the one that I want to work with and you aren't part of the Babe Plum Family challenge page I'll gladly issue the challenge to the page for you, if you'd like.

A Mother's Sorrow

EdnaPOV

As I look back over the last seventy six years of my life I do it with bittersweet memories. Harry and I had wanted a large family, full of laughter and children. God didn't have the same plans for us.

We only had Helen. She was Harry's _little pumpkin, his little princess._ He had loved her so much.

When Frank Plum, proposed to her and they were married by the end of that week, I thought he would loose it. He didn't.

When each of our Granddaughters were born, they had him wrapped around their tiny fingers. Mine as well. I loved them with everything in me.

I had been so worried for Helen. What if he hadn't made it back from war? What if he hadn't gotten to meet his oldest daughter?

Yes, war had changed him. He became quiet and withdrawn from the world around him. He still loved my baby girl though.

I watched as my granddaughters struggled to find their way in the world. Val figured it out first, after a few bumps in the road. She had met Albert through Stephanie. At first it seemed as though it wasn't going to last very long, but then they got their heads on straight and worked it all out.

My sweet Stephanie, she was a pip to watch grow into her own. Not many people are as strong as she is. She needed a strong man in her life if it was going to work.

We were all surprised when she and Joe had spilt up after three years. A year after that _her soldier_ came to ask permission to marry her. Helen started to raise a fuss about it until Frank had said something about him being a retired Ranger. Her eyes got big when she found that out and was apologizing left and right.

I got the chance to hold my great grandchildren as they were born. Stephanie was an amazing mom to those kids.

The day we lost Frank was hard on each of us. He had passed quietly in his sleep. _His pumpkin_ , Stephanie, took it harder than anyone.

As my time here on earth grows shorter, I am happy in the knowledge that soon I'll hold my great great grandchild and my family is happy. That's all I ever wanted in life.

HelenPOV

I sit here looking over my photo albums, lost in the memories of days gone past. There were so many happy ones and so many terrifying ones.

When Daddy walked me down the aisle to become Mrs. Francis Plum it was a bit of both. I was happy to be marrying the man I loved, yet terrified that I would lose him before we even had a chance.

Two weeks after he had left for Vietnam, I discovered that I was expecting Valerie. I wrote to him and gave him the good news. I still have the letter he sent in reply. He was ecstatic and promised to come home to us as soon as he could. I loved him, _my soldier_.

When Stephanie was born she became _his pumpkin_. He loved Valerie, but there was something special about our youngest to both of us.

She and I had a very strained relationship until she finally married her soldier, Carlos. I pushed her towards Joe to protect her, I wanted her safe. I didn't know that Carlos could keep her safer than anyone else. He had been a Ranger, just like Frank.

The day they came to tell us she was expecting a baby, I felt like god had answered my prayers. When she told us that it was a boy, I _knew_ he had. Cj is a gift from heaven above.

Frank got to see each of our grandchildren enter this world and when he passed not long after Marco Francis Manoso was born we were all devastated.

I cried, publicly, for the first time since my Daddy passed away. Stephanie became my grounding point. She looked so much like him, that having her nearby was almost like having him here with me.

I know she doesn't know that she is just as boisterous and fun loving as he was when we were young. He had changed so much when he came home for that damn war, but we still loved each other.

I _hate_ that he's not here any longer and won't get to meet our grandson's soldier or meet his great grandchild. I wish that he was.

StephPOV

I told Mom and Grandma about Cj's news from last night and they were excited about it. I started to think about the past twenty five years of my life and how I would only change one thing. I wanted Daddy here to share in this joy.

I was so hurt when he was called to heaven to help guard those of us left behind. I knew he was watching over us and having a grand old time.

The day Carlos and I went to tell him that we had gotten married was one of my favorite memories of him. He wrapped me in his arms and told me that he was happy that I had found a great soldier to love and protect me.

Eight months later we told them that I was pregnant and it was a boy, I laughed as Daddy ran out to the store and came back with child size fishing gear. He told us that he was ready for a grandson and I needed to hurry up and get him cooked so that they could go fishing.

Cj got to use that fishing gear as soon as he could walk and talk. I was so happy that first time. I watched them from a distance as they sat on the bank of a small creek just enjoying time with each other.

I made a quick decision and ran to the basement. I found that old fishing gear along with Daddy's medals from his time in the service. Cj needed these now, not me, it was time.

It made me a little sad to let them go, but my little soldier needed something for his little Manoso and to remember the _soldiers_ from his past as well.

I cried a little as I boxed them up with a small note inside explaining what Daddy got each medal for. I already knew that I wouldn't have to explain the gear to him. He would remember.

My heart broke a little as we said our goodbyes. The price of being a Mother hit home as I realized that the joy they bring with each new chapter in their lives, also bring a mother sorrow as we relive each memory and only want it back.

We each **own property in denial** when it comes to our babies growing up and becoming adults.

 _ **A mother's sorrow is also her joy.**_

 _ **A/N;**_

 _ **This series was all started from challenges on the facebook page Babe and Plum family challenges. Thank you to each and everyone on that page for issuing them, it seems to have given my muse the kick in the butt she needed to start writing again.**_

 _ **Also to each of you who have followed along with me on our fun little adventure into the Plum universe, Thank you!**_

 _ **Lynda**_


End file.
